Sith Logs
by ZaireLee
Summary: Set in the time of the Old republic, theses are the personal logs of Sith apprentice Darth Zahra. Following her accounts of her travels through the galaxy and the troubles and people she encountered in them, they contain her quest for power and authority amongst the other Sith, and her eventualy refusal of both the light and dark side of the force to live in the shadows and scheme.
1. Sith Log: Day One

Author's Note: Part of the credit for this story goes to Aidan Hattier.

Sith Log: Day One Primeday

I have successfully infiltrated the Jedi Order. Posing a weakling padawn, I begin me quest for information. My Master tells me that this the best course of action to continue my training. I do not doubt him. Learning from the Jedi not only allows me access to information vital to our purposes, it will allow me to know their ways, and, when the time comes to revel myself, to beat them in battle. Not that I couldn't beat them now. For the time being, I shall keep my true identity a secret, and go by the name of Alania.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	2. Sith Log: Day Four

Sith Log: Day Four Zhellday

The Jedi are idiots. During their so called 'training', Jona, another Jedi apprentice tasked with helping to teach me the ways of the Jedi, recited the Jedi code.

 _There is no emotion, there is is no ignorance, there is no passion, there is is no chaos, there is is no death, there is the Force._

They speak of understanding and empathy, yet without emotion, how do they expect to accomplish such a feat? A galaxy without emotion would create peace, yet, in way, it would undo it.

They claim knowledge, and shed ignorance, though they force others to stay in the realm of unknowing. On this I agree with them. Information is powerful, in the wrong hands, it can cause damage. Though they may not guard their knowledge from others purposely, they do what is right. For once.

Passion should not be disowned. Passion gives you strength. Passion for another drives you to woe them, to ensure their life. If, by chance, you should fail, however unfortunate the event, the passion that you feel from that will make you stronger in the force. Your passionate anger will drive you to avenge them. Your hate for those who harmed them, or failed to help you save them, will burn, making your attacks stronger. If they should live, you may live in fear of losing them. Anger and hate for anything will make you stronger, both in physical strength, and in your alignment with the force.

As for 'there is no chaos, there is harmony", do these people even pay attention to their surroundings?

There is death, and there is the force, not only one. If your head gets chopped off, you're dead, and the force helped whoever killed you. (If they're a Sith. Or a weakling Jedi.)

This 'code' doesn't even mention gaining strength. In all, I think the Sith code, the one I follow, is much more reliable.

 _Nwûl tash.  
Dzwol shâsotkun.  
Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk.  
Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan.  
Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha.  
Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak.  
Wonoksh Qyâsik nun._

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)

Translation of Sith code:

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The force shall free me.


	3. Sith Log: Day Seven

Sith Log: Day Seven Centaxday

My task is becoming harder. My Master would say that the struggle will make me stronger. And perhaps it will, or perhaps it will drive me ot the light side. Or revel me to the Jedi before I have really started hiding from them. My path is with the Sith, but you could not tell. I act as Jona and the other Jedi do. It was easy to do, until today. I was given a task to complete along side Jona, that was to interrogate one who may have information on recent attack on the Jedi. I have experience in interrogation, my Master onculded it in my ealier training.

When we got there, we asked, and asked, and asked without success. Eventually, I got frustrated, and began threatening him, and using the force on him, ever so slightly. Jona rebuked me, and told me only a Sith acts as such. Now I have learned that I must hide my tendencies, and act like the Jedi, yet remain a Sith. I cannot risk being exposed. I must also learn to hold my tongue. I almost told Jona that my way would be easier.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	4. Sith Log: Day Eight

Sith Log: Day Eight Taungsday

Jona and I continue to pry (or at least attempt to) information from our hostage. It is true that we have only been working for two days, but we should have the infomation by now! We would have the information, if Jona would let me do it my way. But she insists that we do not turn to using the force or anything else to cause him discomfort.

It must be frustrating for her, but if it is, she hides it well. At all times her face remains calm and composed. Frankly, I find it annoying. Never anger nor hate appears on that face. None of the Jedi even hint at knowing what those feelings are. I hope we get the information soon, I'm not sure how much longer I can deal with the unchanging expression on Jona's face.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania )


	5. Sith Log: Day Twelve

**Sith Log: Day Twelve Centaxday**

 **The information is finally ours! The hostage reseed it, and now we can being our journey back to Corasont. The triumph I feel is lessened by the methods we used. We followed the Jedi was strictly, and still the information came. I was hoping Jona's methods would fail and she would give into frustration, or that she would allow me to employ my training. Either way was-and is- desirable. But, for my purpose, it is better that the outcome is as it is. How much would have been destroyed, I do not care to list, I would be here till the fight was won, a new government made, that one destroyed, on and on till the galaxy, perhaps even the universe, melted away into nothingness. So, I shall take the triumph I have, and act as I should, to their eyes, and to the truth.**

 **-Darth Zahra.**

 **P.S. The hostage says that he was employed by a man by the name of Tyner.**


	6. Sith Log: Day Thirteen

Sith Log: Day thirteen Taungsday

Our information has been given to the Jedi council. They have allowed us a few days rest while they pinpoint Tyner's position, then we're off again. I've talked to my master, informing him of all that has occurred. He seemed pleased that they wanted Tyner gone, and instructed me to insure that they gain custody of him. I shall be killing two birds with one stone. Deceiving the Jedi further, and helping my master and I's rise to power.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	7. Sith Log: Day Fifteen

Sith Log: Day fifteen Benduday

The scenery in space is exceptionally boring. I've seen things more pleasing to behold on the floors of ships. Perhaps somewhere, there is a sight to captivate one and take ones breath away (hopefully only momentarily), but it never on the course that we follow. Even the planets we pass seem monotonous. Though. even if there was anomalies aplenty, the only sight in space that would be welcomed in my eyes would be Dromund Kas, my home planet. Alas. I shall not get to see it for a long while. Oh, if only my master would plan a way for me to come back to it...My duty is here, and here I shall stay.

-Darth Zahra


	8. Sith Log: Day Eighteen

Sith Log: Day eighteen Taungsday

At last, the stars are hidden! Now, I am surrounded by sand and wind. Not much more interesting than the blackness of space, but still new, well, new to what I've seen of late. Tattooine is not a new planet to me. However, I suspect that it will have gotten worse. Hutts aren't very good for policing their land, unless they are directly involved with it's source. They don't do much with what they have at all, really. But I don't think that a few Jedi-and a Sith-will go unnoticed. It might be wise to ask for help, though it may be just as wise to not. I believe Jona may agree with me, for once.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	9. Sith Log: Day Nineteen

Sith Log: Day Nineteen Zhellday

Nero the Hutt. I never thought I'd see that face again. For once, I'm glade I learned Huttese. I surprised Jona with that. And now Nero expects some money from me. At least the Jedi will continue to see me as Alania. Nero wants Tyner gone as well ,and agreed to help, should we need it. Now we trek across the land, dressed as civilians. The change form the Jedi apparel is appreciated, but the others don't seem to think so.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	10. Sith Log: Day Twenty

Sith Log: Day Twenty Benduday

Today is wonderful, even though the monotony of space surrounds me again. Tyner has been apprehended, Nero's favor granted to me, praise from my master, and Jona, oh, Jona, she on longer sees me in quite the same light. Her pretty face shows respect for my power, even if she doesn't know the extent of it. But far more pleasing than that is the expression she wore when I walked _calmly_ into the scene where we collected Tyner and resisted the temptation of the dark side, though she doesn't know I faced it. None of the tendencies I learned from my Master showed themselves, save for a smile of triumph. And my Master was so pleased with me, proud, even. And I expect that the members of the Jedi council will be as well.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	11. Sith Log: Day Twenty Three

Sith Log: Day Twenty Three Taungsday

Jona is much more bearable now. I think she feels that same of me. Before, she thought of herself as the better, and me as only a youngling. Anything we accomplished, she alone would take credit for, and she, for the most part, would be the one to earn it. Now, however, she is happy to transfer credit to me.

The councils faces when they heard I was, in large, responsible for gaining custody of Tyner was one of the most amazing sights I ever have, and I'm sure, ever will behold. As we left, I even heard one say that they may have been wrong about my abilities.

Then there's the insults that spew from Tyner's mouth. They only serve to remind me that I was the one strong enough it ensure he was shoved out of sight into a cell. Though, I will miss the sound of his voice shouting at me, the cause of his undoing.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	12. Sith Log: Day Twenty Five

Sith Log: Day Twenty Five Benduday

I believe that Tyner managed to have every major power in the galaxy angered not out of cleverness, but idiocy. There won't be anymore of that now. And good riddance for it. A shame there wasn't more time to toy with him, but the fight I got was satisfactory. I'd forgotten how nice it feels to have a blade hilt in ones hand, and how sweet the sound it makes when swung through the air towards a target. And the burn of power through ones veins after ending a life. If only it had been my blade from Dromund Kaas, which I have stores in the floor of my sleeping chamber, it would have been perfect. The Jedi blades weren't terrible, though.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	13. Sith Log: Day Thirty One

Sith Log: Day Thirty One Primeday

Since everything settled down, I thought I would have a standard, uninteresting life, until someone else needed to be captured, or interrogated, or captured and interrogated. And I was wrong. Very, very wrong. And I was wrong in a marvelous way. No, marvelous is inaccurate. Just like me. But there doesn't seem to be another word remotely close to being accurate, so marvelous it is. Or rather, he is. Damien.

He is a very strong Jedi. I can feel the energy of the force radiating from him through the walls of the Jedi archive, which are on the opposite side of the temple from where I am now. The only other presence I have felt so strongly is my Master's. And Jona's. I tend to ignore hers.

For how strong the force is with him, you'd think that he'd have no problem using it, yet he struggles to even lift a small rock with it. He seemed quite impressed when I could lift several rocks and a droid. Jona, however did not. Probably because I lifted her book in the process. I gave it back, though. At least until Damien left. Oh, Damien. Marvelous Damien. He's handsome too. Devilishly handsome. I can't be the only one to think that. I wonder if Jona thinks so. Maybe that's why she threw a pillow at me, to discourage me from continuing along that path. But tat may also be attributed to the fact that I made her book impossible to reach without using the force against me.

Another marvelous day, thanks to Damien. Marvelous Damien.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	14. Sith Log: Day Thirty Two

Sith Log: Day Thirty Two Centaxday

It took six days for something to come up. Six! Not even six after meeting Damien.

One of the planet on the outer rim is under attack. Of course, I've been picked to help. Of only I knew who was attacking, that would be wonderful. My Master said something about launching an attack on the Jedi, but that was only this morning. I doubt my Master would tell me so late what was happening. If it were someone else, I might be tempted to believe it was the Sith. It's more than likely troops of ours or more of Tyner's people. I don't see why anyone would attack the planet we're going to, its mostly a civilian operation. And they are only minorly aligned with the Republic. It is pretty, though. Hopefully we'll be able to stay a while. If not, I'll have to visit is when this is all over. 4R96-9N7. Save the place.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	15. Sith Log: Day Thirty Four

Sith Log: Day Thirty Four Zhellday

It would seem that Damien is a praised fighter amongst the Jedi. One of the few there is. If his fighting is anything like his abilities with the force, then it's a wonder the Jedi even bother to try and fight. But if it's as good as his looks...  
His humor is questionable, speaking from the perspective of someone aligned with the light side. His master only shakes his head, the strongest rebuke comes from, you guessed it, the one and only, Jona! Damien, as most of the others do, responds to her as a child would to its mother. At least he resumes whatever activity she ended when she leaves.  
My expertise with the force left a lasting impression on him, and he asked me to help. Now the time passes quickly, with him hardly trying to take my advice. That's what I hope is the truth, anyway. I hope he's not another incapable Jedi weakling. But even if he is, if I can teach him how to use the force, perhaps I can teach him other things, and push him past being more than that.

-Darth Zahra  
(Alania)


	16. Sith Log: Day Thirty Six

Sith Logs: Day Thirty Six Centaxday

Damien may be getting to friendly. Most of the others- with Jona as the exception- avoid me. That makes it easy to get an empty space to contact my master. And today I had done just as I normally do, but Damien saw me, and started inquiring. My master had just gotten through, and heard Damien. Now it may be that Damien is one my masters hit list. I hope he isn't. He didn't find out anything, do I may be the only one suffering from my masters mood. Apparently, one of the Jedi found some information that he was awaiting, that is of great importance to him. But I will not have to fight against fellow Sith. Only imperial troops. At least there is that bit of good news amongst the bad.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	17. Sith Log: Day Thirty Seven

Sith Log: Day Thirty eight Taungsday

Blaster fire can be heard from here, if only faintly. Landed in one of the small towns, supposedly one of the farthest places away from the fighting. The older Jedi have gone to receive report on how things are going. I wait with the younger ones.

I've been studying Jona, and something about her reminds me of someone I know really well. I just can't figure it out. I feel like I should know, though.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	18. Sith Log: Day Thirty Nine

Sith Log: Day Thirty Nine Zhellday

We're traveling again. Not off planet, just to another town. At least now I'll be free from my medic duties that were given to me. Maybe when we arrive, I'll be able to fight. Oh, I hope I do. Working in a room filled with wounded people is saddening, as well as maddening. The maddening part may come from my master's festering frustration, which is changing to anger with the more time that passes since the Jedi acquired the information. His unrest flows into me, even with all the space the separates us. And from me, Jona sense the apprehension. Much more of this may not be good for anyone.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	19. Sith Log: Day Forty

Sith Log: Day Forty Benduday

I do get to fight. The idea isn't quite as appealing as I thought it would be. Nothing really is, with my master in the state he is. He had a trail on the information, but it's gone cold. For all he knows, it's been destroyed, or the Jedi have used it already. Without that information, he can't attack the Jedi. And if he can't attack the Jedi, he'll have a whole lot of other sith that'll be angry. Might even bother the emperor. I worry about him. Jona's taken a rest from being annoying, and while she's upset that I won't tell her why I'm upset, she comforts me as much as I allow her to.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	20. Sith Log: Day Sixty One

Sith Log: Day Sixty One Primeday

I don't think I've ever seen Jona as relived as she was when I returned to town completely intact. Tired and hungry, but intact. I didn't have much time to think about that, since Damien isn't back yet, and the other Jedi are otherwise engaged, it fell to me to report that we had driven the imperial troops back. And after they dismissed me, there were other tasks for me to complete. I doubt I'll ever get the rest I need, even if they clear all the things I need to do and lock me in a room. I've found the information my master needs.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	21. Sith Log: Day Sixty Two

Sith Log: Day Sixty Two Centaxday

The information was in Huttese. They gave it to me since I was closest and can decipher it.

It contains very detailed analyses of a Jedi base on Alderaan. With it, obliterating the base would be easier than picking up a lightsaber. And the base holds enough information to ensure that the Jedi fell. The sith would rise in a matter of weeks. The Jedi would all most likely die. I'm not sure that I want to see even Jona dead.

And Damien's still not back. He was still fighting when I left, but there wasn't much more he had to do. He's capable with a light saber, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. I'll wait a while longer before panicking.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	22. Sith Log: Day Sixty Five

Sith Log: Day Sixty Five Benduday

I gave my master a report of what the Jedi and Republic Troops accomplished. He wasn't too pleased, but he had a bit of good news to give me. They captured a Jedi apprentice, and have him on a ship to Dromund Kaas. That isn't the explanation of where Damien is that I wanted. The other Jed know that Damien has been captured, but don't know where he is. They're as worried as I was when he didn't return. They plan to send out search parties for him, and I am to go with several other Jedi to Dromund Kaas. It'll give me an excellent chance to see my master in person again. Only problem is the other Jedi include Jona. I shall figure that out when the time comes. I still haven't told my master about acquiring the information.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	23. Sith Log: Day Sixty Seven

Sith Log: Day Sixty Seven Centaxday

Time wasn't wasted in sending us off. Space travel always seems to take too long, but this time it's almost as though we are frozen. Not only because I'm apprehensive of what my master might be doing to Damien in the time that it takes us to get there, but also because I'm apprehensive to get there and see my master. Seeing him after three days shy of two month if not, and having to face him where he can openly see that I have hidden something from him is more than frightening. And the fact that I'll be with Jedi on a mission to find-and free-Damien only adds to the trouble. The place is a death trap, even to other sith. And that trap has been taken to a whole nother level. Even with the rifts between sith, they usually don't have to sneak in. For one to do so is a sure sign that something is astray. One sneaking in with a bunch of Jedi...

My face may be known to some, but to most it is still a mystery. Few know my name but not my face. If the small number that remains, only two of my masters other apprentices and one of the empyreal generals directly aligned with him know of my task. And one slave, but they are of little consequence. For all that most know, I don't exist. If they were to see me, I might as well land in the emperor's place and announce that I have chosen the light side of the force as my path. Funny, how I thought that the temptation to use the dark side of the force in interrogation was a challenge.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	24. Sith Log: Day Sixty Eight

Sith Log: Day Sixty Eight Taungsday

Sith whisper about many things, secrets thrive where we stand. Everything, including things that are better left alone, are spoken about. For something to be hidden away and locked from common knowledge is a feat that's almost unheard of. The Order of Revan, or the Revanites, as they call themselves, are the first case I have found.

They worship the long dead force user Darth Revan. I've heard a fleeting mention of his name before, but only once. And there was nothing to suggest t hat he was what these people make him out to be. But if they speak any sort of truth, it's not a surprise. First a jedi, then a sith, turning into a mind wiped Republic Soldier, a Jedi again, then one who renounced both sith and Jedi. The Order of Revan dedicates themselves to teaching and learning the ways of Revan. Secrecy of the upmost importance to them, they would have made us leave where we had landed if it hadn't been for the medallion that the Jedi master we travel with was wearing. Apparently his master, who died well before I joined the Jedi, gave it to him as a parting gift before he passed away as a reminder to keep an open mind. With it, we are able to get some help from the Revanites. I wish they hadn't seen it, the endless chatter about Revan is growing annoying and unsettling. They believe that both the light and the dark side of the force should be used to gain power. While they teach this, they won't directly betray the empire and work with the Jedi to complete their goals. While the master and his apprentice eagerly listen to what they have to say, Jona and I sit as far away as we can form them. Even though we do, it's impossible to not catch every word they say. Luckily saying that the use of both sides of the force sufficed to explain to Jona why I'm so uncomfortable. Aside from that, they allow aliens to roam freely in their ranks. The Jedi practice this too, but I'm away from them so often that I haven't become able to hide my distaste at their presence yet.

I've heard some of the Revanites mention an initiation, in part of which they become reborn, as they say Revan did. The whole thing is absurd. Using both sides of the force but refusing to betray the empire and openly welcome the republic, the secrecy, welcoming aliens. Strength and power do not come from these things. And one cannot be reborn. The sooner we are out of here the better.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	25. Sith Log: Day Sixty Nine

Sith Log: Day Sixty Nine Zhellday

For a while I shall be freed from the Revanites. After their constant pestering and trying to get me to join the, and telling me how strong I am in the force, the relative silence will be welcomed. I was able to get a speeder to Kaas city, and once I get there, I'll be on my way to my Master's base. Once I get to his base, I'll figure out the next course of action. I'm taking the information with me, I still might not give it to him. Hopefully the others won't be stupid enough to try and follow me.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	26. Sith Log: Say Seventy

Sith Log: Day Seventy Benduday  
My Master was most ecstatic to see me. Embracing me every other second, and seemed to have forgotten that I looked like a Jedi. Strangely, none of the servants in the area we're surprised by it. I've scarcely had a moment to approach the topic of why I'm here. But Damien can wait another day. He's strong enough, I'm sure.

My Master has been most appreciative of my work, and when I followed his request and showed him how my abilities with the force have changed since I've been gone, he praised me and said that I've become even more efficient, a feat he didn't think was possible.

My change of blade didn't escape his notice, and he was curious to see if they were as well built as the Sith ones he's accustom to. This piped my curiosity as well, and I allowed him to dismantle it. He wasn't happy with it, and altered it somehow. He didn't say what he did, and had taken it back to his chamber when he altered it. I can feel a throb of dark side energy from it now. He didn't ask for my other one, I suspect to prevent too much attention to be drawn to them. But he hadn't even glanced at it. Not even once. Almost as though he hadn't noticed it.

Kira was pleased I had returned as well. One of the two apprentices that know about my existence, she often walks beside me. I suspect she would never leave my side if I allowed her. That girl does her best to impress me, which often results in her completing the tasks I have no desire to do. She treated the fact that I have fooled all the Jedi and managed to sneak away as though I had gone against the Emperor and survived. My task may be problematic, but nowhere near that magnitude. Arein will surely hear of me now. And he won't be happy.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	27. Sith Log: Day Seventy One

Sith Log: Day Seventy One Primeday

Arein isn't happy. Oh, the hate one his face when he saw me walking to my master was amazing. Kira hadn't told him of my arrival, and I think I know why. I happened to mention my surprise at her silence, and though his hate for me was still scrawled across his face, a crookedly please smile slipped to join it. I've seen that smile before, when my master was teaching us how to torture with the force. Kira may not be in the best position. And neither is Damien. Arein knew too much about his position here, about him altogether. Told me the exact location of his cell, and knew that he and I had been working together. I think he expected me to go running off to see him when his back was turned. Stupid him.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	28. Sith Log: Day Seventy Two

Sith Log: Day Seventy Two Centaxday

Up till the moment, my 'to kill list' had been blank. While I have hated people, I haven't wanted to kill them. I have come close, pushed to just before breaking point by the same person who pushed me past. Arein.

My Master's silence over Damien didn't last. He showed me the cell where he is kept, and I was able to keep from walking in front of him. Arein was waiting for us, and my Master, unaware that we had run into each other, reacquainted us, and said that Arein is his best apprentice, next to me. Two months ago, that title wasn't even being taken into consideration.

I expected Arein to look angry and defeated since I hadn't visited Damien's cell beforehand. But he was wearing that smile again.

Damien was already in poor condition, and in the time I was there, it only worsened. Regrettably, I am the main cause of it worsening. My Master had Arein 'demonstrate his skills for me'. I have to admit, he _is_ extremely competent. Extremely. however, he's not good enough to best me.

Of course, after showing off his strength, Arein suggested t hat I 'refresh his memory of my powers'. And join in the torturing of Damien. The idea of using the force in such a way was...pleasing, to say the least. Even if it was on Damien. And there's not really a good explanation to not. So I did.

I really shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did. I shouldn't have gone so far that my Master told me to keep him alive. I shouldn't have agreed with Arein when he said that it feels amazing to help him. I shouldn't have liked the look of pain on Damien's face. I shouldn't have lost myself in the dark side. Now I can't give the information to my Master. Helping to torture Damien was bad enough, giving the information would be even worse, if that's possible. Jona would disapprove. At least I kept my hood up so he didn't know it was me.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	29. Sith Log: Day Seventy Three

Sith Log: Day Seventy Three Taungsday

I wonder how my Master would react to Arein lying dead in a hall way. Or pieces of Arein scattered around. All the prisoners my Master's having him torture isn't enough, he has to torture Kira. The poor girl, it's a surprise she's alive. I could tell my Master, he might make Arein stop. But Arein made it clear that id I interfere, Damien might not even get to experience pain again. And I've made up my mind to get him out of here. Kira will hopefully take my advice and stay as far away from Arein as possible.

As for rescuing Damien and keeping my Master's attention away from the information, I've told him that I contacted some of the Jedi and acquired the location of a big supplier to them. Not the Alderaan base, and not really important to the Jedi. They do get a few supplies from there, but mostly it's mostly supportive of Tyner's people. While he thought it was good and useful, he told me he couldn't do anything while there were still enemies that know of him awaiting the information. So, it looks like I'm going to have to kill a Sith Lord.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	30. Sith Log: Day Seventy Four

Sith Log: Day Seventy Four Zhellday

It is nearly impossible to tell if Jona is relived or angry. Not because she hides her emotions as she usually does, but because she looks so happy to see me alive and well (maybe a little too well, food is not something that my Master skimps on), and at the same time tells me that I am stupid and foolish.

I've told her that I left to snoop around and find what I can about Damien, and that I didn't tell her because I was worried someone might over hear us and tell someone we don't want to know about it. It took some time to tell her that, as she thought I didn't tell her because I didn't trust her enough. After I did though, I told her that the sith who has Damien would be willing to trade him for the death of another Sith.

I doubt that I'd be able to defeat Voden and still be able to leave intact enough to get to my Master's. So while my plans may have changed and I will be weakening Voden enough to get him to our ship for the sake of following the ways of the Jedi, at least I'll be able to survive.

After Voden is taken care of, I'll go and get Damien. Hopefully Arein will be distracted enough for me to get in and out easily. I know that my Master will be after I tell him that Voden is dead.

First, I sneak onto my home planet, and now I'm going to be sneaking into the place that I have called home for as long as I can remember to save a Jedi. Better than Damien suffering more, though.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	31. Sith Log: Day Seventy Five

Sith Log: Day Seventy Five Benduday

Well, that went well-ish. Voden is now locked up unconscious on our ship. Damien is with us as well. I was hoping that he'd be so incapacitated that he forgot that I had tortured him. He wouldn't stop trying to tell me that there's another sith apprentice that stronger than the one who tortured him most. He was so insistent on it, and in such poor condition, and now I know why the Jedi shun passion. It felt so wonderful to give into my frustration and the hate I have for the restrictions on my power, to the lingering anger I had for Jona treating me like a child, and now all that's left is guilt. It's like everything in the galaxy is broken and I'm the one who broke it. I want to fix it, but I don't think I can.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	32. Sith Log: Day Seventy Eight

Sith Log: Day Seventy Eight Primeday

Keeping Voden alive is one of the things I wanted to do least, of all the things Jona has told me to do. I wanted to bring my blades down on a form that would be helpless and empty all my feelings till I was empty. But brining Jona with and sparing his life is the only good thing that has come from traveling to Dromund Kaas.

No, not the only thing. We got Damien back. he's been in and out of consciousness since we brought him aboard. We've only just got him to stop trying to tell us about the other Sith. But that was only after we convinced him that we knew about them, and that we would find out more. I hope that once he's well enough and we're back on Coruscant, he'll remember Arein. And have heard Arein's name. The Jedi will no doubt be interested in stopping him once they hear about him. Although, keeping him alive and well might lead to more fulfilling prospects.

Of course, Arein noticed that I had left and couldn't resist calling me up to inquire about it. The disappointment on his face was almost convincing, if it hadn't been for his aggravating words. If he hadn't contacted me using the holocommunicator that my Master set specifically to a channel to speak to me, I would have broken it into a thousand tiny pieces so that they only way Arein would talk to me was if we were in person. However, his call got Voden to pledge himself into my service.

When I saw that the call was coming through, I went to the most secluded place in the shuttle, the small brig it had, as I usually do when a call comes through from my Master. Forgetting that Voden was there, I allowed my entire conversation to be over heard by him. When I cut the signal, Voden commented on how he knew that a mere Jedi couldn't have defeated him. He promised to keep my true identity a secret. He was also quite impressed that my Master was able to keep me hidden. But there was a condition to his services. I must help him escape. I hope this choice provided atonement.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	33. Sith Log: Day Eighty

Sith Log: Day Eighty Taungsday  
Coruscant has never before had a person that was as happy to see it as it did when I turned my gaze to it. The metal cities and networking meant I was far away from Arein. It also means that Damien gets better treatment then we were able to provide for him on our shuttle, though he seems to be almost well. Well enough to walk himself to the council. Sadly, he didn't hear Arein's name, and I couldn't tell them about him without more questions as to how I know exactly who it was. And the news a out the unidentified Sith greatly disturbed them. News about me. And Voden. They saw both great chance for support in their favor, and great danger in him being here. But they decided to place him in a high security cell. I musnt forget to free him, somehow. But that can wait for me to find out what the Jedi have planed for the mysterious Sith.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	34. Sith Log: Day Eighty Two

Sith Log: Day Eighty Two Benduday

Good news: The council has nothing planned for the mysterious Sith, and Damien is much better.  
Bad news: I have become attached to Jona, and now that she's on another planet to complete her trials to become a master, I'm lonely. Master Yahon talks to me and tells me what I've done wrong, but she doesn't do it- shall I say- correctly. She's not so...assertive? Nagging? Straight forward? ...about it. And I dare not go to her for the small bit of comfort that I get from Jona. And while Damien may be better, he's still a little unsteady, and the council wants reports from him on the battle on 4R96-9N7, and keeps trying to pry more information on his stay on Dromund Kaas. Of course, I could talk to my Master, but he may find what I have to say infuriating, and may even discover my affinity for the Jedi. So I'm at a dead end till Jona gets

-Darth Zahra

( Alania )


	35. Sith Log: Day Eighty Three

Sith Log : Day Eighty Three Primeday  
With Jona absent, I spend all extra time working on a way to free Voden. In order to make it explainable as to why I was down there before his "escape", I've decided to find a way to integrate myself into the schedule they've formed for him. From there, I can survey the area and become familiar with routines that take place. And speak with Voden and find out what he can do while in captivity and once he's out. Perhaps this will take mymind off all that has happened and make me feel less lonely.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	36. Sith Log: Day Eighty Nine

Sith log: Day Eighty Nine Centaxday  
Voden and I have found a way to release him. He's not found of it. He greatly protested it. Almost to the point that those who were patrolling the area heard him. If they had, that'd would've been then end of everything. Thankfully, a threat sufficed to keep him from causing such a raucous and drawing their attention.  
We've decided to have him escape as he's being transferred to an interrogation room. The main generator in the area has been finicky, and they haven't had a chance to fix it. On my way back from 'trying to reason him to the light side', I'll set a timed device for power failure on it. When it goes out, power will be lost, and it'll take them a moment to switch on the back up generator, and it'll take them even longer to get full power back on. During the time it takes them yo switch on a back up generator, Voden will slink away and exit behind one of the technicians who will have just begun leaving. After that, alarms will go off, alerting everyone of his escape, but he'll already be taking - stealing, as 8 had t8 phrase it to satisfy him - a shuttle to Hoth. And I'll be back at the temple, doing whatever they've tasked me with. We've decided to have to do this in three days. Till then, I'll gather the few things I need and hope nothing goes a stray.  
-Darth Zahra  
( Alania )


	37. Sith Log: Day Ninety One

Sith Log: Day Ninety One Benduday

Jona returned two days ago, as a master, ad with a new light saber, one that she herself had crafted, rather than one given to her. And her change from apprentice ot master didn't just affect her.

Master Yanoh is perhapse one of the oldest Jedi. She worked for htem for many years, and has seen (and ended, I've heard) more than a few Sith lives,and trained several apprentices. She even fought in the last war between the empire and the republic. Now, all that is catching up to her.

Since I first started my training as a jedi, she would mostly give me tasks and send me off with Jona and her former master, if he was availbile, another master if he was not, while she either stayed at the temple on Coruscant, or went to attened other, simpler matters. When she was with me, she wouldn't engage me as much as the other masters would their appenticies. Recenty, her age has rendered her unfit to contu=inue carrying out even the simple tasks she had been, let alone training me. The council has decided that Jona should be my new master.

Just after being told that we were to be master and apprentice, a messanger came to inform the council that Voden escaped. He should contact me soon to say that he has arrived on Hoth soon.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


	38. Sith Log: Day Ninety Three

Sith Log: Day Ninety Three Taungsday

Voden has arrived on Hoth, and is plittong an alibi of why he suddenly disappeared from Dromund Kaas.

Meanwhile, my training with Jona has begun. I'm incredibly satisfied with it already. Master Yanoh mostly taught me about the force, what it is, what we know about it, and how to weild it. While it was interesting most times, her lessons lacked in light saber wielding. I know how to use them, abd if course Master Yanoh didn't not teacg me a few things about using them, but what I know comes fro mthe Sith, and the Jedi are sure to have a few new tricks. Abd Luckily, Jona thought to teach me them right away. And she;s doing more than teaching me new forms, though she doesn';t know it.

I've hated the light saber my master tampered with since he returned it to me. But working with Jona and them (when we use them and not training blades) ir helping ot restore my confidance in it. I may still take it apart, see what my master did, and if I can undo it.

The Jedi seem to have decided that they've gotten all they can from Damien, and that he's as well as he was before getting captured, and have allowed him and his master to join Jona and I during our training 's nice to work beside him, and even nicer to spar against him. He's the first person I can ever recall losing a fight against. Often, he sends my trainging blades flying across the room, and gets me in a postion where I'd have no choice by to surrened if it weren't in the sparing room of the Jedi temple. Every time he dose, my toughts always travel back to what they were when I first met him-that he's devilishly handsome. Perhapse even more so that he was before, as a scar now crosses his lips. Though the scar does happen to be a small reminder of Dromund Kaas. Arein gave it to him. I'd seen it when it was new, after I'd tortured him. I'm realived to know that I wasn't the one who gave it to him. In a bout of anger over Damien's silence, Arien hit him with a forced inhanced slap. If I see Arein again, I'll leave him as ragged meat for whatever animals might be around.

My Master-my _other_ master- has been busy planning the perfect cryshing blow to deal on the 'big supplier' I tolf him about. He wants to send one of his apprentices out with the troops under his control, and I recommending Kira. I have no doubt that Arein is still torturing her, and if my other master listens, it'll give her a break from him. I hope he does, or he at least sends Arien and keeps her behind.

-Darth Zahra

(Alania)


End file.
